


Needing You

by Des_Ambrose



Category: WWE
Genre: M/M, WWE - Freeform, ambrosin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des_Ambrose/pseuds/Des_Ambrose
Summary: Dean Ambrose is known as a lunatic, but he is actually just a guy that has a few mental and emotional issues. He is a man that hates his life and he doesn't like how everyone seems to treat him. He was thrown aside by his "brothers" and now he is left to be alone on his own.Baron Corbin is the tough guy and the Lone Wolf. He doesn't get along with many people, but he also doesn't take kindly to people trying to bully anyone that he may like. He isn't a big fan of Roman, Seth, or Bray. He doesn't like how they go about presenting themselves and also doesn't like the way that they've been treating Dean.Why would Baron care how people are treating Dean?





	1. It Hurts

"You're such a loser Dean. No wonder they don't use you right in this company. All you are is a dog" Seth says to me and I stand there looking at him in disbelief. Roman looks at me with a smirk and says "I think you hurt his feelings Sethie. Oh wait, he doesn't have those." I watch them laugh and walk away from me. Why were they mean to me? Why were they doing this to me? I look down at the floor, trying to hold back the tears as I soon walk off to my locker room and slam the door shut. I lean against the door as I close my eyes, taking a deep breath and sigh. No one likes me here. I don't even know why I stay. Is it because I want them to keep hurting me? Is it because I might be falling in love with a guy who hates my guts? Why do I fucking stay here? 

I've always wanted to know the answer to why I stay, but I shake my head as I push the thoughts to the back of my mind and walk over to the couch. I lay down on it with my face in the pillows and start to sob into them. I hate when I do cry because it actually shows that I do have emotions, but it also shows everyone else that I'm just a baby and I continue to sob into the pillow. I shake my head as I keep my face in the pillow and soon I feel a strange sensation, looking up to find the lights are out. I quickly wipe my eyes as I sit up on the couch, looking around the room and I say "I know you're here Wyatt." I listen and hear a familiar laugh. Bray says "now now there Dean. I'm not goin' to hurt you. I just want to talk." I get up off the couch, looking around the room as I try to figure out where he is and bump into someone. I turn to the person and it's Luke, smiling all weirdly at me. I look at him and I say "I don't need to talk to you Bray. You don't need to be here. Take your pet with you." Bray laughs louder and says "oh you think you're so funny Ambrose. Though you're not. I'm not one to leave so easily." I feel slight fear creeping in as a chill runs down my spine and I try to move, but Luke grabs me. I feel my face against the wall and Luke has me pinned there. I hear footsteps coming closer to me and soon Bray comes into view. He says "Luke, you go ahead and have some fun with him. Break him." I watch Bray leave and I soon feel Luke's body up against mine, causing me to tense as I struggle with him. I try to move away, but he pushes me into the wall harder and I can feel him starting to touch me. Someone please get this fucker off of me......

*Baron's POV*

I hate that I had to come to the arena just for a damn meeting and now I'm stuck just sitting around. I guess it's not so bad since they decided to give me a feud with Bray and now that Bray is the champ, that means I get a shot at that title. I shake my head as I get up off the couch, walking out of my locker room and head down the hall. I don't see what everyone seems to see in Bray since all he does is brain wash people into following him and then does some weird mind control shit. Hmmm makes you wonder if it's something in the water or if Bray is sleeping with his mates. I shake my head at that thought and feel slightly disgusted with myself. I shove my hands in my pockets as I walk through the halls of the arena, but I stop walking when I hear whimpering and groans. I look down the hall, seeing a locker room door open and head towards it. Upon reaching the door, I realize this is Dean's locker room and I look inside of the room. The lights are off, but I can hear the whimpering getting louder and I turn the lights on. My eyes widen when I see Dean laying in a puddle of blood and he's shaking really horribly. What the hell happened here? I hurry over to him, seeing that he's half naked and I go over to the bathroom. I grab a towel from the bathroom, hurrying back to Dean as I start getting him cleaned up a bit and I look around for his bag. I see it and I go to it, grabbing him some clothes. I wrap the towel around his waist before putting his boxers on and he soon whimpers loudly. I say "shhh it's alright Dean....I'm going to get you some help." I slowly get his jeans onto him, picking him up after he's dressed and he looks so pale. Who could have done this to him? I'll tear them apart when I get my hands on them and they might not be breathing when I'm done with them. I hurry out of the locker room with him and head to the parking lot. Tonight is going to be a very long night. 

Hours Later

Dean is getting evaluated by the doctor and I'm sitting in the waiting room, going crazy because I need to know if the man is going to be alright. Sure we've never really gotten along, but for someone to just brutally rape him and leave him there, now that was a different story. I sigh softly as I look out the window, watching the rain come down and a nurse says "sir. You can see your friend now." I nod as I follow her towards the room that Dean is in and she lets me go in by myself. I walk in and Dean looks at me. He asks "why?" I ask "why what?" I walk over to his bed and he asks "why did you help me?" I frown a little and say "Dean you were bleeding badly. If you didn't get help, you were going to die. Also I will find out who did this and I will beat them so badly." Dean touches my arm and says "Baron it's not worth it." I look at him feeling even more concerned and I say "it is worth it Dean. I'll find them." He sighs at me and he says "I might as well tell you who did it. It was Luke. Bray told him to." I growl lowly as I look at Dean and I say "that son of a bitch. How dare he do something like this? I'll make sure that both Bray and Luke get what they deserve. I'll make them pay." I look down at the floor as I feel Dean touch my hand now and I feel pissed off. 

*Back to Dean's POV*

I can't believe that Baron is this pissed off about what they did to me and the make them pay remark makes me wonder if there is something that Baron is hiding. I ask "why do you care so much?" Baron finally looks up from the floor and says "no one and I mean no one deserves what you went through Dean." I nod as I lay back on the bed, putting my hands on my lap and relax. The doctor comes into the room and says "Mr. Ambrose you'll be getting released, but you need to stay with someone while you heal up. Your boss said you and whoever you choose to stay with will have the time off." I sigh and say "oh...alright." The doctor leaves the room and Baron soon says "I could um let you bunk at my place." I look up at Baron and I say "I couldn't put such a burden on you." Baron says "nonsense. I'm willing to let you bunk there for your recovery." I sigh a little and I say "alright. I guess I can't really turn down that offer." I smile and lay there on the bed. I think some sleep would be good for right now and then I'll be going to Baron's house. Who would have thought that the Lone Wolf was so nice?

\-------

Ta-da!!!!!!!

Ambrosin everyone. Thought I would post a story of them on here. 

Enjoy. Let me know what you guys think. 

~Des


	2. Baron's Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description of Baron's House
> 
> The front door is a black color and has a wolf head knocker on the door. 
> 
> As you walk into the house there is a narrow entry way that leads into the open living room. The living room is furnished with leather furniture. The big screen TV has a nice set up and his gaming systems are all in the entertainment center that he has located under the TV. Wolf figurines are all around the house because Baron loves them and also he believes in spiritual things. 
> 
> His kitchen is about medium size because he doesn't cook all the time, but when he does cook it's really good. The kitchen is a nice light grey. The appliances are black with stainless steel accents on them. 
> 
> As you go down the hallway towards his bathroom, you can see two doors that lead to bedrooms and the last door down the hallway is the master bedroom with it's own master bath. 
> 
> His master bedroom is huge and his bedding has wolf patterns on it with native american symbols as well. There are a few dream catchers in the room as well. The room has black paint on the walls except for one that is a mural of different wolves. 
> 
> The other two bedrooms that are very plain, yet nicely furnished.

'The ride to Baron's was quiet, but I really didn't know what to say to him since he was the one taking me in after all that's happened and I still feel like it's a bad idea. I mean I just got raped and now I'm going to be spending quality time with someone who is supposed to be my enemy, but he's about the only person who is by my side right now.' 

I sigh as I sit on the couch in the living room, looking at my lap as I sit there and I think to myself. I don't even know why I'm up this early in the morning, but here I am sitting in Baron's living room at one in the morning and all I want to do is run away. I want to run away as far as I can and never come back. I don't want anyone to come after me and I don't want anyone to worry. Oh wait....no one would worry if I was gone anyways and I shake my head. I stand up, wincing at the pain in my lower back and whisper "fuck." I walk very slowly over to my bag, grabbing it as I soon head for the door and whisper "I'm sure that Baron will be much better off without me staying here at his house." I get to the door, reaching for the handle and stop. I look at it for a moment because I don't know if I really want to leave. I mean Baron has been really nice to me and no one else is that nice to me. I open the door to have a look outside, shaking a little because it is pouring down rain outside and there is lightning off in the distance. I close the door, locking it and go back into the living room. Alright so maybe running away is not a good idea in a storm and I groan. I look down the hallway that leads to Baron's room and shake my head at what I'm about to do. 

I put my bag down on the floor before walking down the hallway and I swallow hard. I can hear the thunder booming outside and I shake as I make my way to Baron's room. Maybe he'll let me share the bed for right now since well I hate storms about as much as anyone that doesn't like storms, but I had terrible things happen to me during storms and I stop when I get to Baron's door. I gently knock on the door, slowly opening it and walk inside. I close the door behind me very quietly and look over at Baron on his bed. Damn this is actually a sweet fucking room and I slowly make my way to his bed. I stand by the empty side of the bed and whisper "Baron, are you awake? Um is it alright if I bunk with you?" I bite my lip as I slowly get onto the bed, laying on the empty side all by myself and curl up into a ball. I close my eyes tightly as I lay there holding myself and I shiver a bit. I can't believe that I am so terrified of these storms and I soon jump when I feel myself get pulled closer to Baron. I blush a little as I feel the warmth coming off of him and I soon hear "go to sleep." I don't know if I can with me being this close to him, but the way he said it was so sexy and I soon shove that thought away. I can't believe I just thought his voice was sexy and I soon relax into him as I fall asleep. 

*Hours Later*

I wake up, finding myself alone on the bed and I just lay there. I don't even want to move because of the pain in my lower back, curling up under the covers as I lay there and I hear chuckling. I look to the master bath and Baron has this amused look on his face. I say "not funny." He says "I think it is, but then again you shouldn't be acting cute or childish." I growl at him and he chuckles again. I say "whatever. I just want the fucking pain to go away. I don't want to fucking do a thing right now." I sigh loudly as I lay there, relaxing into the softness of the bed and Baron says "well you don't have to do anything today. You have days off and can use them however you want to. I plan to possibly go out and get drunk." I look to him soon and ask "why? Aren't you supposed to stay here with me?" He sighs and says "I could stay here with you, but I made plans with some friends to hang tonight. So I have to keep that promise. Sorry." I frown as he leaves the room and I lay there, feeling as if my heart just broke. I don't understand the feelings that are happening right now, but there is something strange going on with them. I hate feeling like this and I just close my eyes, going back to sleep as some tears fall down my face. 

*Baron's POV*

I just had the best time of my life after leaving the house and hanging with my friends. I laugh along with them all as we ride in the limo back to my house and I look out the window soon. I am so drunk right now, but that's alright because I can just go home and go to bed. I think about it, but then the thought of Dean pops into my head because he's probably still in my bed and I frown a little. The limo stops soon and I get out, telling my friends bye. I stand there for a moment before walking up to the door of my house and go inside. I walk to the living room, but something seems off and soon go to my room. Dean's not in my bed anymore and I see a piece of paper on it. I grab the piece of paper after going to my bed and I say "fuck.....Dean ran away." I keep reading the paper and I soon frown more, feeling my buzz go away from the panic that's setting in. Where could he have gone and why would he run away? I have to go find him and I grab my keys as I run out the door. 

*Back to Dean's POV*

I left Baron's for many different reasons and the one I want to blame it on is him going out without me. I don't get it. He's supposed to be watching over me since I'm hurt, but it doesn't seem like he's even doing that and I soon stop walking when I see a small abandoned house. I look at the house, sighing softly because it will have to do for right now and I head into the building and look around. It's quite small and I walk over to where the fireplace is. I put my bag down next to it, looking at the furniture that's around it and soon I spot a mattress for a bed sitting in the doorway of a room. I go over to it, pulling it slowly and carefully to the fireplace and lay it down in front of it. I soon move the furniture so that it's butted up against the mattress and so that it blocks the wind that might come in. I look around the place again, walking to the bedroom and find some old blankets in the dresser. I shiver soon as I feel the cool air from the next storm that's rolling in and make my way back to the mattress. 

I sit down on it as I soon get a fire going in the fire place, but it's not a big fire because I don't want to draw attention. I dig through my bag as I try to find something to use as a pillow and smile as I pull out a hoodie. I fold it into a square shape and lay it on the bed, covering myself up with the old blankets. I lay there, watching the small fire that I have and sigh softly. I slightly wish I wouldn't have ran away, but I just feel that it's better this way and that Baron will be better off without worrying about me. This is a nice house for me to stay in until I'm better and it's not where many people live anymore. I take a deep breath before closing my eyes and soon I fall to sleep on the mattress in the light of the small fire.


	3. Please Let Me Help

I shift as I roll over on the mattress that I'm on and I sigh softly as I open my eyes. My eyes soon widen when I see Baron laying on the couch and he looks like he hasn't really gotten any sleep, but he's passed out for the moment right now. I can't believe he came looking for me and that he even really found me. I don't know why I should really care that he came to out to find me since his friends mattered more than me at the time and I sigh softly. Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on the guy since he did take me in and plus he did come to find me. Though I can smell the alcohol on him and I soon look to the fire that I had. I move to the ashes, getting some more things to start the fire up again and smile when it starts going again. I grab the blanket that I was using, getting up and go over to the couch. I cover Baron up as I smile a little and return to my fire as I watch it. I don't know what it is about Baron that seems to keep pulling me in and I shake my head. I close my eyes only for a moment, but I soon feel him sit behind me and feel the blanket around me. I blush a little when his head rests on my shoulder and I take this chance to just lean back against him. He whispers "I'm sorry." I whisper "don't worry about it Baron."

After a few minutes of just sitting like this, I say "you didn't need to come after me." He holds onto me tighter and he says "I wanted to come find you." I feel him hide his face in my neck and I frown a little. This man really cares about me and I'm treating him as if he shouldn't. I slowly reach up and touch his hands as I look to the fire soon. Why should someone care about a lunatic like me? I'm a street dog as it is and I'm not even that good I guess. I mean I can put on a show in the ring, but there are people who hate me for it and they want me to crawl into a hole to die. I relax when I feel Baron hold me tighter and I say "I don't understand why you care so much. I'm just a lunatic. A street dog." I feel some tears fall down my cheeks and I curse myself quietly. Baron turns me to him and I look at him with the tears flowing down my face. He says "Dean I care because I find you very interesting and I don't want to lose you." I sniffle as I look down, rubbing my eyes with my sleeve and I whisper "why me?" Baron hugs me and I hide my face in his chest as I hug him back. He whispers "I'm not sure why, but all I can tell you is that you make my heart flutter. You make me feel different than anytime that I've ever felt." I shake a little from the crying and I snuggle up into him. I hold onto his shirt as I try to keep my emotions in check and I soon whisper "I don't know how to explain it because my heart skips a beat every time I see you." He keeps me close to him and I relax as I stay close to him. 

*Baron's POV*

I think I'm falling in love with Dean, but I don't know if I really deserve someone like him in my life and I put my head on his as I sigh softly. I don't fully understand the feelings that I'm having, but I want to figure them out and I soon grab Dean's face. He asks "what are you doing Baron?" I look at him as I look into those baby blue eyes and I soon lean down close to his face, kissing him on his lips without a single word. I don't know what's coming over me, but I soon feel Dean kiss back and I move so that he's on the mattress. I break the kiss after a short time and I look at Dean. He is blushing very deeply and I feel myself blushing. What is this feeling? The sparks that I felt when I kissed Dean and I keep my eyes on him. I've never felt this way before about anyone, but now I want to feel it more. I want to share the way I feel with Dean and I want to spend time with him. 

*Back to Dean's POV*

Oh my god......I can't....why did he kiss me and why did I kiss him back? I don't really know why I did what I did, but I kind of liked it and I look at him as I blush very deeply. There were sparks there when we kiss, but I still think Baron deserves someone better than me since I am so hated and he'll get worse criticism if they find out that we're together. I whisper "wh-what was that for?" Baron looks away as he blushes and he says "I-I don't know what came over me.....I'm sorry Dean...." I frown a little at his apology because I don't want him to feel sorry about what just happened and I gently grab his face. I say "it's no big deal Baron. I enjoyed the kiss. You have nothing to be sorry about. I promise." He looks at me with those dark eyes and I smile softly. I wish he didn't look so sad or depressed all the time. It's bad for that handsome and sexy face of his. Wait.....did I just think that? I chuckle softly to myself and Baron soon says "I still feel bad about it because I forced it on you." I shake my head at him as I move to sit on my knees and wrap my arms around his neck. I say "Baron you stop right there mister. I will not let you keep apologizing for something when you don't have to." I feel my heart pounding inside of my chest now because I'm really close to him and now I'm the one making the advances. He looks at me and says "you're so stubborn on letting me not apologize." I shake my head again, but I make a surprised noise when he pulls me close to him and I bite my lip. I say "you're such a bad boy." Baron smirks at me and says "well that is what I do best. I'm good at being the bad boy and you're good at driving me crazy with how good looking you are." 

I roll my eyes at him and say "you're too good to me." I don't want to believe that I'm good looking because I don't think I am nor do I know I am. I would rather just keep believing that I am ugly and that people only like me because of my wrestling skills. Baron says "I'm only being truthful with you. I do think you're good looking." I hide my face in his neck as I blush even more and chuckle softly. I soon say "let's just get some rest. I didn't really sleep that well." Baron says "sounds good to me. I could use some more sleep. I'm a bit hungover." I shake my head and say "I've been there before with the whole being hungover. Come on." I move away from him, laying down on the mattress and smile as I lay there. He lays down next to me and I move closer as I cuddle into him. He covers us with the blanket and I close my eyes to go to sleep.


	4. News

I stretch as I wake up, groaning a little as I sit up and I rub my eyes. I look beside me and smile a little because Baron is still sleeping. I can't believe that we kissed last night, but the kiss felt so different from all the others I've had in my life and I sigh softly as I sit there. I guess all I really have in my life is Baron because my brothers don't want me and I haven't talked to my biological sister in awhile. I wiggle my way out of Baron's hold without waking him and get up off the bed, walking to the door and open it to look outside. The rain has stopped, which is a good thing really and I look back to the bed when I hear movement. I walk back to the bed and Baron looks at me with tired eyes, causing me to chuckle a little. God he looks so good when he just wakes up and I say "morning sleepy head." Baron gives me a small smile and says "morning. We should head back to my house." I nod as I say "that is a good idea." Baron gets up off the bed and I head for the door, waiting by it for him. I watch Baron, getting lost in his movements and soon look away when he starts walking towards me. I can feel the blush on my cheeks and Baron puts his arm around my shoulders. I look up at him and smile softly. I never thought that I'd be doing this kind of stuff with The Lone Wolf. We walk out of the abandoned house and head to the car that he drove. I yawn a little as we walk to the car and Baron get's the door for me. I blush more as I say "thanks." I get in and sit there after he shuts the door. I let out a sigh as I sit there and he soon gets in on the driver's side. I lean back in the chair as I look out the window, hearing the car start and I soon feel Baron's hand on my thigh. I look over to him and he gives me a smile. I put my hand on his as I smile softly and turn my attention back to the scenery as we head back to his house.

*Few Hours Later*

We pull into the driveway and I get out of the car when he parks. I stretch again and yawn. I've slept in a lot of abandoned homes before, but that was a long time ago and I turn my attention to Baron when he comes over to me. He says "I'm going to make us some food." I say "sounds great. I'm not that good at cooking." Baron shakes his head at me before he heads for the door and I follow after him. It feels so much better to be in a house that is well taken care of and I hold onto my bag for a moment. I need to get changed and I head off to Baron's bedroom. I sigh softly to myself as I think and I put my bag down once I get into Baron's room. I sit on the bed, looking down at my feet and shake my head. I can feel my thoughts drifting to all the hateful things that people have said to me over the years and all the beatings that I took to protect my sister. I hold my head as I close my eyes, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes and soon open them when I hear my phone go off. I compose myself before answering "hello." A familiar voice says "hello Jon." I ask "Des is that you?" She says "yeah it's me. I just wanted to let you know that I've been thinking about you. I'm currently staying in a hotel in England with some indy guys." I say "I'm glad you're alright. How is your wrestling going?" She sighs and says "It was good for a little while, but then I got back into the drugs.... I met some guys that took me in though. So now I'm wresting in the same company as they are. I wish I could say it was better, but it's really not." I frown as I listen to her talk and I say "I'm sorry that I can't be there for you. Are the guys you're with treating you right? Are they helping you?" She says "yeah they've been helping me get over my drug problem and cutting problem. I got to go Jon. I'll talk to you soon." I say "alright Des." I hear her hang up and I sit there, looking at my phone. My sister is in England, but there's a lot that has happened since the last time I saw her and I sigh. 

*Baron's POV*

I heard Dean talking with someone on the phone and I wonder who it was. I mean it's not really my business, but I'd still like to know. I finish cooking breakfast and plate up all the food. I yell "Dean food is ready." I hear him come speed walking down the hallway and chuckle softly because he must really love food. Dean says "awesome. Wow this stuff looks great." I say "thanks." He sits down at the table and I sit with him. He says "so I just got a call from my sister." I say "oh. That must have been exciting." He frowns and says "not really. Sure I miss her, but she's been going through so much without me to help her. She's in England right now because some guys took her in." I reach over, patting Dean's shoulder and say "at least you got to hear from her." Dean says "that is true. Enough of dwelling on sad stuff. Let's eat. I can't wait." I chuckle as I watch him start to devour the food and I eat mine. I watch Dean and he eats like he hasn't eaten in days. Though I'm not sure if he really eats a lot normally and it starts to worry me. Has he been taking care of himself at all? Dean soon says "damn that was great Baron." I smile as I say "glad you liked it." He nods and I watch him get up. I get up after finishing my food and put the plate in the sink. 

*Back to Dean's POV*

I look to Baron and ask "um can we cuddle a bit?" He looks down at me and says "sure." I follow after him to the couch and I watch him sit down. I get an idea of how I want to cuddle and walk over to him, sitting on his lap with my back against his chest. Baron wraps his arms around me and I relax into him. I say "I wish my sister could have come with me back then." Baron says "well you could always see if she would come to WWE. I mean I bet they'd let her be here." I think about it and look down. Maybe they'd let her be here, but what if they don't? I ask "what if they don't Baron?" I feel him tighten his grip a little and he says "if you want your sister to be here in WWE, I'll personally ask Shane to let her be in WWE. I'll do anything to make you happy Dean." I turn my head a little and look at him. I can't believe that he would actually do something like that for me, but then I think about where my sister would stay and what bullying she would face if she worked here. My sister has a lot of issues, which I hate to say that. I say "I'd like that Baron. Though where would she stay? I don't know if she has a home or where she would stay if she did join up. She doesn't really care to stay in hotels." Baron says "I'd let her stay here. I don't mind." I ask "really?" He says "of course." I smile as I turn and hug him. I say "you're the best Baron." He hugs me tightly and says "anything for you and only you." I nod as I cuddle into him and smile. This is good and I mean that. Someone who seems to care about my family just as much as me. I'm glad that I'm staying with Baron.


End file.
